


just one more leap of faith, baby

by daisyjuns



Series: horny boyfriends renle [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, plus humor, renjun just wants to hop on that dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyjuns/pseuds/daisyjuns
Summary: Chenle is sweet. That much is true without a doubt. He’s the type of boyfriend that remembers your mother’s birthday and brings you homemade soup when you’re sick. Chenle might seem like he isn’t listening or like he doesn’t care, but it’s quite the opposite. Renjun is certain that there is little else in the world that Chenle cares about more than him.However, Renjun fears there’s trouble in paradise. Because even after a whole year of dating, they haven’t had sex yet. In fact, after a year of dating, they haven’t even seen each other naked.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Series: horny boyfriends renle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055969
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138





	just one more leap of faith, baby

Chenle is the perfect boyfriend. He’s considerate, attentive, funny, and always up for a good cuddle on the sofa.

Renjun met him on Tinder (truly a diamond in the rough) although he’d been skeptical about Chenle at first. Based on his profile, he seemed like an over-obsessed gamer type who only took showers once a week. However, Renjun took a leap of faith and swiped right, and the rest is history. 

Chenle is  _ sweet. _ That much is true without a doubt. He’s the type of boyfriend that remembers your mother’s birthday and brings you homemade soup when you’re sick. Chenle might seem like he isn’t listening or like he doesn’t care, but it’s quite the opposite. Renjun is certain that there is little else in the world that Chenle cares about more than him. 

However, Renjun fears there’s trouble in paradise. Because even after a whole year of dating, they haven’t had sex yet. In fact, after a year of dating, they haven’t even seen each other  _ naked _ .

Renjun isn’t really sure why, but he’s too afraid to ask now. Chenle is an angel, always so sweet and gentle. Their relationship is remarkably pure, especially considering Renjun’s previous relationship had been with _Donghyuck_ of all people. Renjun recalls a time when Chenle said he was going to an Easter event at his mother’s church. Maybe he’s a Jesus freak? Does he want to wait until marriage? Does Renjun even want to get married at all? 

There had been a few close calls, fleeting moments when Renjun had thought, just maybe, that Chenle was going to take things further. 

One time, they’d been making out on the sofa in Chenle’s apartment, Renjun half-draped over him as they soundly kissed each other with a movie playing in the background. Renjun  _ loved _ kissing Chenle. He had soft, plush lips that were easy to bite and suck. But after twenty minutes of nothing but mouths moving against mouths, he became impatient. He slowly took one of his hands from where it was cradling Chenle’s neck, and rested it on his waist. That wasn’t the devious part, though. In retrospect, it was a very dumb, indirect way of trying to intitiate sex, but Renjun lightly pressed his elbow into Chenle’s crotch. He tried to play it off as an accident, slowly rubbing small circles as he kissed the corner of Chenle’s mouth. It was the first (and last) time that he’d felt Chenle’s dick, and it was through the layers of his basketball shorts and boxers. Even so, it made Renjun unbelievably horny. But just as he was about to ask if he could take off Chenle’s shorts, he broke the kiss and moved Renjun’s arms so they encircled his neck. 

“You’re so cute, you know that? Let’s go make some dinner.” And with one light peck on his nose, Renjun was left to wallow in his horniness alone on the sofa. 

After that, he’d catch himself randomly thinking about Chenle and his dick throughout his everyday life. He’d simply be picking out apples at the grocery store when  _ boom: _ Chenle’s dick. Another time he was on the phone with his insurance agency when  _ poof:  _ Chenle’s dick. The worst time was when he’d been sitting in his anatomy class and  _ pow: _ Chenle’s dick (although he blames it on the extremely graphic diagram of male genitalia projected on the whiteboard).

That wasn’t the only time when he’d thought they were going to go further, though. Chenle loves cuddles, more than just about anything. It’s endearing, and when he first told Renjun about this character trait of his, he’d been sure it’d be their ticket to bone-town. 

It never was. 

There was one time on a summer night when they were both spooning in bed, shirts off as Renjun reveled in the feeling of Chenle’s skin against his. He was curled around him, lightly tracing Renjun’s skin with a forefinger, up and down his torso as steadily as a metronome. It had felt much more sensual than it was probably meant to be, and Renjun could feel himself heat up with the feeling of Chenle’s caressing touches. They were both slightly sticky with sweat, as the night was unbearably hot, and his skin felt like it was on fire. 

As Chenle smoothed his fingertips over his bare chest, Renjun felt his nail catch ever-so-slightly on one of his nipples, and he let out a strangled moan that sounded almost like a cat in heat. He was ashamed, his breath caught in his throat as he prayed to Jesus that Chenle hadn’t heard him. But then, he wondered what could happen if Chenle  _ had _ heard him. He imagined Chenle smirking from behind his back and sneaking his fingers back up to his chest to tease his nipples until they were red and raw. Then after he’d sufficiently abused his nipples, Chenle would sneak his hand under the waistband of Renjun’s boxers and--

“Babe, do you have the hiccups? So cute.” Chenle had run his hand down to smooth over Renjun’s tummy, falling fast asleep against his shoulder blade shortly after. 

The morning after, as Renjun washed off the sweat in the shower, he ran his fingers over the sensitive buds of his nipples and imagined that it was Chenle touching him, arms reaching from behind to fondle and pluck at his skin. Renjun had wrapped one hand around his dick, slowly stroking himself as he thought about Chenle and his gentle hands and strong arms. It drove him crazy. Chenle drives him crazy. 

He came to the thought of Chenle’s breath against his ear and his dick in his ass. 

~~~

“You haven’t had sex yet?” Donghyuck asks bewilderedly. 

“No, and keep your voice down,” Renjun hisses. They’re supposed to be studying, but instead they’re gossiping in the physics section of the library, all the way on the 6th floor where no one ventures except to take a quick nap or for a quickie against the shelves. 

“What’s the problem? Can’t get it up?” Donghyuck asks casually, picking at the spine of one of the books on the shelf. 

“No!” Renjun whisper-yelled. “I keep dropping hints that I want to go further, but I think he wants to wait until marriage or something. It’s either that or he’s just… not sexually attracted to me.” 

“Renjun, you met on Tinder. Not Christian Mingle. Of course he wants to fuck you.” 

“Then why does he keep shutting me down?” Renjun asks mournfully. 

“Do you think he has a micropenis? Or maybe it’s the opposite, maybe he’s worried you’ll be scared away by his giant monstercock.” 

“You’re an idiot. And no, my boyfriend is perfectly average, thank you very much.”

“And how do you know that if you’ve never even seen him naked?” Donghyuck raises a brow.

“I’ve… sort of felt it before? Once while we were making out.”

“Wow, you copped a feel and he  _ still  _ didn’t want to get down and dirty?” 

“Yes.” Renjun pouts slightly.

“Have you actually, I don’t know, _ talked _ to him about it?” 

“Well, not really. But I have  _ heavily implied _ that--”

“Aaand there it is,” Donghyuck says smugly. “Renjun, you’ve been dating for a year. Just tell him how unbelievably horny you are for him. He’ll like it, trust me.” 

Renjun scowls. “I’m not ‘unbelievably horny’ for him. I just think we’re both ready to take that step.”

“Then why do you have a boner right now?” 

_ Fuck.  _

~~~

When Renjun gets home, Chenle is sitting on his couch, his bare feet on the cushions. Renjun grimaces, and he really would scold him if he wasn’t so flustered at the sight of him. 

“Finally! I was so worried you weren’t going to be back in time. I ordered a pizza but you weren’t home so I just went ahead and stuck it in the oven so it didn’t get too cold. But you know what happens when you warm a pizza in the oven for too long, the cheese gets all dry and crusty and it’s just not as good so I’m glad you’re back before it gets too dried out. Also, I already ate a couple slices, but if you want me to eat with you I could definitely go for a few more--”

“Chenle, I need to talk to you about something.” Renjun cuts him off, slipping off his shoes and joining him on the couch, sitting close enough that their knees are ever-so-slightly touching. 

“Is everything okay?” Chenle sounds apprehensive, nervous. They don’t tackle difficult conversations in their relationship because, well, they’ve never really had to before. They’ve lived in domestic bliss for so long, perhaps both of them were waiting for the other shoe to drop all along.

“Are you… not attracted to me?” 

“What?”

Renjun’s heart sinks. “I just feel like when I try to get intimate with you, you recoil. And like… I know you come from a Christian family, but I don’t want to wait until marriage, and if that’s something you need from me, I don’t think we can be together anymore.” Renjun feels tears stinging in his eyes, but he remains stoic. He refuses to cry over something so stupid. 

“Renjun,” Chenle breathes, “do you really think there’s any way that I wouldn’t be sexually attracted to you?” 

“Huh?”

“Jesus, you don’t even know how hard it’s been keeping my hands off you. Babe, I thought you were a virgin? I didn’t want you to feel pressured to have sex if you didn’t really want to.” 

Renjun sputters. “You thought  _ I _ was a  _ virgin?"  _

“Yes? You’re so innocent. I didn’t think you’d had a horny thought in your life.”

“Well I have. I’ve had a lot of horny thoughts.” 

“Have you now?” Chenle asks teasingly. “Have you- Have you had any horny thoughts about me?” 

“You don’t even know.”

“So tell me.” Chenle’s voice had dropped at least an octave, and Renjun felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of it. So sultry and strange. So unlike the Chenle he was used to. His heart raced with the thrill of it. 

“There was one time… when we were making out and I felt your dick through your shorts.” Renjun laughs breathlessly. “And I couldn’t stop thinking about it for weeks. I still think about it now, even.” 

“Yeah?” Chenle asks weakly. 

“Mhm. There was another time too. When we were cuddling and you… touched my nipple, remember?” 

Chenle slowly shakes his head. 

“Well, the next morning I jacked off in the shower to the thought of you playing with my nipples and fucking me from behind.” 

Chenle’s eyes widen, and Renjun can’t really blame him for being surprised. This must all seem very out-of-the-blue for him. He takes a deep breath, and Renjun is worried he’s trying to find the right words to say something difficult. Something that he doesn’t want to hear. 

“Come here.” 

And that was  _ exactly _ what Renjun wanted to hear. 

Chenle grabs his arm and forcefully pulls him against his side, a lot like how they’d been when they’d made out on the sofa many moons ago. He takes Renjun’s wrist in a gentle hold, guiding his hand to the front of his jeans. Renjun’s heart is pounding, his blood rushing loudly in his ears. Anticipation buzzes in the tips of his fingers as he curls his hand around Chenle’s cock through his jeans. He’s so unbelievably horny for Chenle. Perhaps that’s what a year of celibacy will do to a person. 

When he starts rubbing up and down, the heel of his palm pressing into the prominent bulge, he lets out a slight grunt that sounds so sexy and primal coming from Chenle’s lips, it takes everything Renjun has not to grind his hips into the couch like a desperate bitch in heat. He eventually has enough of the teasing, which undoubtedly is just as torturous for Chenle as it is for him, and he moves his hands to unbutton his jeans. But before he can get anywhere, Chenle stops him by brushing his hands away. Renjun groans. Just as he was about to get somewhere, Chenle had to ruin it  _ again. _

“Use your teeth,” Chenle says, clearly trying to sound sexy and commanding but coming off a little sheepish. It sends a rush of heat into Renjun’s groin, anyways. “You know, if you want.” 

Renjun doesn’t answer, instead leaning down as sexily as he can, maintaining eye contact as he sinks his teeth into the fabric of Chenle’s jeans. He struggles to unbutton them at first, awkwardly tugging at it with his teeth for a few moments. He can tell that Chenle is trying not to laugh, and he’s glad he manages to keep it in, because otherwise he would feel absolutely humiliated. He gets the button free eventually, unable to keep a satisfied little smile from slipping onto his face. Chenle slips his fingers into his hair and gently pulls at it as Renjun pulls his fly down with his teeth. 

Part of Chenle’s bulge can be seen through his boxers now, straining against the red fabric and Renjun is just  _ itching _ to see what’s underneath. Just as he’s about to latch his lips onto it, Chenle grabs his chin and pulls him up to meet his lips. Chenle usually kisses him sweetly, soundly. He usually caresses him with feather-light touches on his jaw and neck. This time, however, Chenle kisses him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. It’s messy, and Renjun would’ve grimaced at the saliva that drips from their locked lips, but frankly he’s way too horny to care. 

“Please.” Renjun parts first, a begging look in his eyes. “Can I please suck your dick?” 

“Fuck,” Chenle groans, nodding frantically. “Go ahead baby.” He shuffles his jeans off, leaving himself in his red boxers for Renjun to rip open like a Christmas present. Although Renjun doesn’t think he’s ever been this eager for a Christmas present before. He curls his fingers around the waistband, reveling in one more moment of anticipation before pulling them down. Chenle’s cock springs up, hard and heavy and dark with blood. Renjun immediately wraps his hand around it, pulling down the foreskin a little more to see the pretty pink head of Chenle’s cock, precum leaking out of the little slit. It’s cute. 

“How do you like it?” Renjun asks breathlessly. “Since you’re not a virgin after all.”

“Both of your hands baby,” Chenle chokes out. 

Renjun does as he says, wrapping his hands around the base of Chenle’s cock, his right hand stacked on his left. He begins to slowly pump him up and down, becoming more and more eager with every one of Chenle’s little grunts of pleasure. 

“Twist your wrists outwards on the upstroke.” Renjun does, and Chenle throws his head back against the couch cushions, hair splayed out so prettily. “Fuck. Baby, take off your shirt.” 

Renjun begrudgingly releases Chenle’s dick and sits up on the couch, pulling his shirt over his head. Instead of assuming his previous position, he moves to the floor, sitting on his knees in front of Chenle’s cock. It’s so full of blood, it rests red and angry-looking against Chenle’s stomach. 

He wraps his hands around it the same way as before, looking up at Chenle to watch his reaction. He looks positively blissed, a dopey smile on his face as he watches Renjun move his hands on his dick. “You like this, huh? Like pushing me around?” Before Chenle can answer, Renjun leans forward and flattens his tongue against the head of his cock. Chenle groans before sinking his fingers into his hair again. 

“Are you gonna suck me off, baby?” Chenle pulls him away from his dick by his hair, and Renjun honest-to-god whimpers when he roughly wipes his thumb against his lips. “You’re so good at this. How many guys have you been on your knees for, hm?” He grips Renjun’s chin again, smearing the saliva and precome on his lips all around his mouth. It turns Renjun on so much it hurts. 

“A few.” 

Chenle hums, hooking his thumb into Renjun’s mouth so it’s pressing behind his bottom teeth. He pulls Renjun’s face so close to his cock that the tip of his nose is brushing the head. His mouth is open wide, lax from the hold Chenle has on him. 

He gets the message. 

When Chenle releases him, Renjun immediately wraps his mouth around the tip of his cock, suckling on it for a few seconds before tonguing up and down his shaft. 

“Fuck, baby,” Chenle whines, a little more high-pitched and breathy than before. Renjun smiles smugly and laves his tongue over the tip of Chenle’s cock again, tasting his precome and humming satisfactorily. “I didn’t realize…”

“Realize what?” Renjun asks before taking Chenle in as far as he can go. If he had to guess, he’d say he made it a decent three-fourths of the way down, but he was rusty. Soon enough, Renjun was confident he’d be able to go far down enough that his nose would be buried in Chenle’s wiry pubic hair. He looks forward to the day. He wants to know what kinds of noises Chenle would make  _ then.  _

“I didn’t realize how much of a little cockslut you are,” he says, surprisingly steady considering Renjun has his cock down his throat. Renjun breathes in sharply through his nose. The air burns, and his eyes start to water as Chenle pushes his hips forward, forcing his dick further down his throat. “But just look at you… slobbering over it,  _ begging _ for it. I can’t believe the prideful Huang Renjun is crying around my dick.”

Renjun wants to release Chenle’s dick and chide him for being so cruel with him, but despite any of his wishes, he lets out a muffled whine. His mouth is stuffed so full, it’s barely audible. Unfortunately, Chenle is a very attentive lover. 

“Wow… you really liked that?” The persona had slipped a bit, replaced by a dumbfounded open-mouthed look. Renjun wants to lie, alleviate himself of some of the shame of his current position, but his horny monkey-brain once again proves itself to be a severe disadvantage. 

He nods around Chenle’s cock. He’d sneaked a hand down to palm at himself through his jeans. He’s so turned on he’s scared he might cream his pants. 

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Chenle breathes as Renjun moves his tongue against the underside of his cock. He releases him with a pop, pressing a light kiss to the tip. 

“It’s almost worth it, isn’t it?” 

“No,” Chenle moans as Renjun gets up and settles on his lap, kissing his pout. “Imagine how many times I could’ve gotten my dick sucked by now. Probably a couple hundred.”

“You just  _ had _ to be a gentleman, huh?” Renjun says sensually into his ear before placing wet, open-mouthed kisses against his neck. 

“I guess I’m just too good of a person.” Chenle smiles and Renjun can’t stop himself from reaching up and squishing his cheeks. They’re both painfully hard and it’s a shame to ruin such a heated moment, but Chenle is just  _ too cute _ for Renjun’s heart to handle. 

“Well, my prince, are you going to fuck me before my carriage turns back into a pumpkin?” 

Chenle laughs, pecking Renjun on the lips before resting their foreheads together. “Do you have lube? Condoms?”

Renjun’s heart feels like it’s shattering in his chest. 

“We don’t need it, right?” He laughs nervously. “I can probably fit you, right? If you take extra long to prep me maybe--”

“Babe.” Chenle pushes a finger to his lips. “I’m not going to fuck you for the first time  _ dry. _ ” 

Renjun whines. “Chenle, baby, I feel like I’m gonna fucking die.” Maybe it’s a gross exaggeration, but Renjun is a desperate man. 

“Take off the rest of your clothes.” Renjun lights up at that, hopping off of Chenle’s lap and stripping out of his jeans. Chenle laughs at him as he eagerly wiggles his way out of his pants. He realizes, regrettably, that this is the first strip tease Chenle will ever get from him, but he supposes there will always be other opportunities to redeem himself. 

When he settles back onto Chenle’s thighs, completely naked and flushed from head to toe, Chenle runs his hands up and down his sides, feeling the dip where his waist is and moving his hands around to feel the smooth curve of his ass. 

“Like what you see?”

“You’re stunning,” Chenle whispers, and Renjun has the audacity to feel shy. 

“So are you going to fuck your stunning boyfriend?” Renjun asks cheekily. He presses his ass down on Chenle’s cock. He grabs it greedily and runs the tip of his cock up and down the cleft of his ass, shuddering when he feels it catch briefly on his hole. Chenle’s hips buck up involuntarily, but he pulls Renjun’s hand away. 

“Not this time, babe.” 

Renjun pouts. “So are we just gonna sit here and wait for our boners to go down or what?” 

Renjun would have kept complaining, but Chenle takes his dick and gives it a few firm strokes. That shuts him up. As Chenle rubs him off, Renjun gathers enough wits to reach between them and take Chenle’s dick into his hands. Both hands, twisting outwards on the upstroke. He loves the way Chenle feels; he’s hot and heavy in his hands. The air around them has the musty scent of sex, and Renjun is leaking so much precome it’s sliding down Chenle’s pretty piano fingers as he works his dick. 

“Lele,” Renjun gasps, slumping forward so his forehead is resting against his shoulder. “Gonna come…”

“That’s okay, baby, go ahead.” 

Renjun whines, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge, his sanity dwindling with every flick of Chenle’s wrist. A hand is suddenly creeping up his side, sliding along the dip of his waist, and then there’s a rough thumb rubbing against his nipple. 

It’s embarrassing how fast Renjun comes. He gasps sharply, grabbing Chenle’s wrist as he thumbs his nipple, but it’s too late. There’s cum all over both of their chests, and Renjun’s hands go lax around Chenle’s cock as he unravels. 

When he comes back to, Chenle is furiously jacking himself off between them. It’s almost scary, the sheer velocity at which Chenle is pleasuring himself. It’s sort of hot, but only because it makes Renjun wonder how many times he’s masturbated to be so skilled at it. 

Renjun is about to offer to blow him, but Chenle is already cumming. It shoots up so fast and so intense that it hits Renjun right in the face. Suddenly his eye stings. 

“Chenle, you just nutted into my fucking eye!” Renjun yells, clambering off his lap and running to the bathroom butt-naked. 

“Babe, I’m sorry!” 

~~~

Several hours later, Renjun and Chenle are cleaned up, lying naked in bed and eating pizza. 

“We should have eaten beforehand,” Chenle mourns. “The cheese got all dried out in the oven.”

Renjun sucks the grease off his fingers one-by-one. “Are you saying fresh pizza is better than getting your dick sucked?” 

“Jun, don’t do this to me.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Renjun rolls his eyes, leaning over to kiss Chenle on the mouth. It’s gross. Chenle’s tongue tastes of pepperoni (Renjun is a devout vegetarian, so that just makes it even worse) and they both have pizza grease clinging to their lips. Renjun doesn’t really mind though. Being a little gross, that is. 

“That’s not what you were saying earlier.” Chenle obnoxiously wiggles his eyebrows at him, and Renjun pushes his face away with his palm. 

“I’m going to the convenience store.” Renjun gets up and puts on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants. 

“Why? We just ate.”

“To get lube.” 

Chenle grins deviously. “Can you get me some shrimp chips while you’re there?”

“Ew, what the fuck? No?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Jfc idk what to say? Thanks for reading my smut fic? Hope you thought it was sexc??
> 
> I might make this into a series, so let me know if you're interested 👉👈


End file.
